


Brainstorming

by lil_1337



Series: Boss' Orders [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'vice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorming

"Heero? Thoughts?" Quatre tapped his pen on the legal pad in front of him.

Sighing, and running his hand through his hair Heero shook his head. "No, I'm an animator, not a writer, for a reason. The last script idea I had got turned down flat."

"That's because anthropomorphic animals that represent vices and virtues was done to death in the sixties. It would be like remaking 'Fritz the Cat' for the whole family." Wufei shuddered then waved a hand dismissively.

"Forgive my ignorance," Heero spat back. "Some of us are not as well educated as you are on the subject of historical pornography."

Wufei sputtered, his face turning a brilliant crimson even as the rest of room broke in quiet, and not so quiet, snickers. "I'll have you know we watched it in /class/. Fritz was considered ground breaking in its time. Not only because of the animation style but because of the social commentary and the fact that it did depict sexual activity."

Across the table Trowa sighed mournfully and shook his head. "If I had known they were showing porn in class I would have stayed in school. That would have made putting up with the bullshit worthwhile."

Quatre's 'I am being very serious' face slipped as he smirked at his boyfriend. "Why do you think I went to art school? All those lovely naked men to look at and no one thinks anything of it because of course art is meant to be studied and appreciated."

Two seats down, and across the table, Duo tossed a wadded up piece of paper at Quatre, smirking when it grazed the side of the blond's head. "You are such a pervert, Q. You and Tro are made for each other."

"Thanks for noticing." Quatre slipped his hand into Trowa's, entwining their fingers.

"Oh god, not the mush. Quick, someone turn the hose on them." Duo made a gagging noise that was quickly echoed by Heero and Wufei.

"Could we /please/ get back to business at hand?" Wufei's voice was stern, though the twinkle in his eye belied it. "Some of us have a date this evening and would like to shower first."

"I'm sure Relena would appreciate that Porn Boy." Duo smirked past Heero at Wufei, ducking the paper ball that Wufei captured from Quatre and returned to Duo at a much higher velocity.

"Says the man who paid Trowa ten bucks to do an artist's rendition of Heero as a Greek god."

Duo shrugged, but his blush was telling. "I was helping out the starving artist. I'm good like that."

"A pervert with a heart of gold." Wufei covered his heart with his hands and batted his eyes. "Your generosity is an example to us all."

"Damn straight, Chang, and don't you forget it."

"Why haven't I seen that?" Heero and Quatre's comments echoed each other and they shared a glance, amused.

Duo shifted in his chair, the blush that had been staining his cheeks crawling up into his hairline. "I thought we were discussing ideas for the next Winner Studios blockbuster?"

Wufei laughed, soft but clear. "Only if Quatre is considering diversifying into gay porn."

"I've heard that can be a fairly lucrative…" The end of Quatre's statement was cut off by a hail of wadded paper balls, followed by more laughter.


End file.
